XenoHalo
by Rimshooter
Summary: Twelve years after the destruction of Zarahustra, Shion and the others discover a severely damaged vessell sending out a distress beacon, what happens next? Read to find out! Please Reveiw and Reveiw! Rated T for concept and violence, may raise. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or Halo**

_Author's Note: This is an idea thats been in my head for a while now, I_'m_ hoping it will be successful, but I will not continue unless I get reviews as I will one out of inspiration and ideas, without further ado, I'll stop yapping and begin the story, just review please. I will try my best to become involved with this story and make it a decent length, if you want it shortened so it is more thoroughly thought out, please notify me._

_Chapter 1_

_Introductions_

Region: Unknown Time: Unknown

-Aboard the UNSC frigate _Forward Unto Dawn-

* * *

_

Cortanna scanned the area for signs of human/separatist activity for probably the millionth time, yet again, no signs of activity, she let out a sigh. It had been nearly three months since the master chief had entered cryo-stasis, and she had sent out the beacon.

She didn't really expect near instant rescue, in fact she had estimated a 12 year wait before anyone would even stumble upon themlet alone receive her beacon.

Cortanna was actually starting to get bored, at some points she was tempted to awaken the chief, but she would only awaken him in the event he was needed as he requested.

(A/N: Master Chief had said,"Wake me, when you need me." which implies he should only be awakened in the event of an emergency)

All she could do now is dutifully scan the area every so often, and wait.

* * *

-Twelve years after the destruction of the UMN and Zarathustra, we find Shion aboard the Elsa entering the Orion system, only to discover a badly damaged ship-

(Two days after Cortanna's last scan.)

"Jr., what is that?" Shion asked pointing towards a seemingly empty piece of space-debris.

"Hmm?" he replied," Isn't it just a piece of debris?"

"I thought all debris would have been destroyed when we destroyed Zarathustra." she replied meaningfully.

"True enough." Allen stated.

"Um, Shion, you might be right about its nature" Hammer started,"I'm getting a distress beacon."

"What?" nearly everyone on the bridge, save Tony, said in unison.

"Can you hail them?" Shion asked.

"I'll try, but the thing looks like it got cut in half like a piece of butter." Hammer replied..

* * *

"Hmm, what's that?" Cortanna asked herself, currently she was looking at a unknown vessel about the size of the F_orward Unto Dawn_.

"Wait, they're hailing me now, okay, time to wake up Chief." she said with a hint of playfulness.

-About 12 seconds later-

"Cortanna?" she heard the chief ask with concern as he reached for his assault rifle and clips for it.

"Still functioning." she replied appearing on the pedestal to his front right.

"Good, how long was I out?" he said continuing.

"About three months, I've detected an unknown vessel approaching the _Dawn_ , they are currently hailing us, but our com is down and we barely have enough power for me to function and the cryo bay to remain online." she answered him.

"Okay, how much time till contact?"

"At the rate they're moving? I'd say about three minutes, four at tops."

"Any idea who it is?" he asked trying to collect all his data on the vessel.

"No, it doesn't match anything in our data-logs on the covenant vessels, or any UNSC ships being developed."

* * *

"Sorry Shion, we're not getting any response, do you want to check the interior to see if there are any survivors, or at least equipment, data, etc.?"

"Okay, but we're not ransacking them of anything valuable that they may have cherished." Shion replied," but what are we going to board them in, our E.S.'s were all destroyed by Zarathustra."

"Simple, I'm detecting several airlocks and escape pod bays, we could dock to one of the empty bays or airlocks, and enter that way, there are also several hangars an AGWS would fit in, but you will need to wear a suit and will only have a limited time aboard the ship."

"Understood, get ready everyone, we're going into the ship."

"Chief, it looks like they're trying to attach to one of our airlocks." Cortanna warned,"We may have a hacking risk."

"Understood Cortanna, I'm already preparing to download you into my suit, so just sit tight they aren't getting a hold of you." he replied.

He placed his hand firmly on the console and Cortanna entered his suit securing her absolute safety, then made his way to the NAV point Cortanna displayed on his hood showing their possible boarders' location.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if that was too short for your taste, but I'm out of ideas for now, anyways pleas review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or Halo.**

_Author's Note: Finally have the time, hope this doesn't suck too much, not very many ideas._

_Chapter 2: Forward Unto Dawn_

"_Hey_ Junior, what's the situation in your section."

"Fine, any idea who's ship this is? I've never seen anything like it." Jr. replied.

"Me either, even stranger is..."

"Shion? Shion are you there?!" Jr. voiced frantically.

"Yes.. I looked at some of the video records.. oh my god."

Shion was currently looking at a data feed showing her the things the crew of this ship went through. Currently she was looking at a grotesque being, like some mutant human, but in the material world unlike Gnosis.

It was attacking other humans as they fired their weapons fanatically trying to bring it down, and watched in horror ,as well, as a small bulb-shaped creature crawled atop of one and burrowed into him, causing him to mutate horribly, "oh my god" was all she could think of to say.

These things weren't Gnosis, that was for sure, as the rounds from the crew's rifles pierced them causing green blood to spew out of them, then almost as viciously as KOS-MOS a large figure protected by seemingly unbreakable armor came into the scene and unleashed hell upon the mutants.

By the end of the fight, none of the crew was left standing, their savior simply gathered ammo off of them and strut off, Shion was glad the system had no audio, or it would have been all that much worse.

The oddest thing though, was as the feed switched to him, it seemed as if he was guided, he would turn around in halls and narrows, avoiding deadly ambushes, then double back to avoid any recoiling.

Almost like he was all-knowing, but that was impossible, the only person who she could think of like this was Wilheim, but this man was definitely not Wilheim.

As she watched ,unknown to her, she was being watched herself.

* * *

Junior didn't like this ship, it was as if he was being followed, but whenever he turned, the way was empty, another thing is, the powered part of the ship seemed to be some sort of cryo-stasis room, recently used too, as one of the tubes was open.

(-I'm pretty sure you can imagine where he is if you've played halo, just imagine the Pillar of Autumn's cryo-2 room.)

He was in a two story room with a catwalk leading to some sort of observation deck above him, it was fairly dark so he was using a flashlight to look around, the room was like a rectangle, but there were tubes lined upon the far wall, every two tubes there was a pedestal, for what he had no idea, however, one of the tubes was open, he was beginning to investigate it when Shion contacted him, he simply replied he was fine but suddenly she seemed scared, he could hear it in her voice.

She seemed to have been looking at the ship's records when she said it, this led him to think something was wrong as he dashed to the region the link came from.

* * *

Master chief, Sierra 117, John, whatever you wanna call him, was currently in an access shaft watching a young woman, about 23 in appearance, read the ship files.

"Cortanna.." he said in a hushed voice,"should I engage, or try to find an escape pod?"

"Honestly, why your asking me I don't know, but this could be considered a violation of security protocol." she replied stately.

"That settles it then."he said as began to stalk towards the woman.

* * *

Shion was currently watching the armored figure crash a ship onto a foreboding ice field, as another alien of some sort was beginning to supply and gear up she felt a thud on the back of her head and lost consciousness.

* * *

"You didn't..." Cortanna started.

"No, but I'm not going to let her have a field day watching classified data."

"Then what will you do with her?"

"I'm boarding the _Elsa_, as they call it, and getting some answers." he replied.

"Then why knock her out?"

"She was watching film she shouldn't have."

He left it at that and began to head towards the _Elsa.

* * *

_

Junior was sprinting through the ship's corridors towards Shion's position as the _Elsa_ sent him a com message.

"Hey Jr... how are things going?" it was Allen.

"Not good, I've lost contact with Shion, and there's something else too."

"What!?!?!?!?" he heard more then likely everyone on the bridge say immediately.

""Look, now isn't the time, I found a stasis-room, the thing is, as I last contacted Shion, I found one of the tubes open, and I have reason to believe they were made to support human life."

"So.. your..saying that... someone ELSE is on that ship, and has found Shion? " Allen replied somewhat in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying dammit!"

"Oh shit.. " Jr. trailed off as he reached Shion's last position.

"What.. what is it?"

"She's not here."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry, I intended this to be at least 5 page-long, but, I'm tired and couldn't think out the plot well, I might have more tomorrow._


End file.
